This relates in general to valves designed to retain fluid in a pressurized system, and more particularly to shuttle valves designed for the filler neck of a turbine engine oil storage tank installed in an airplane or other high speed vehicle.
Engine oil tank caps are occasionally left off or improperly secured subsequent to routine oil servicing of turbine engines in airplanes. Normal engine oil breather pressure is sufficient to cause complete loss of tank oil during take-off, resulting in in-flight shut down and fuel dumping, leading to air turnback, emergency procedures and lengthy delays.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to improve the safety of pressurized systems, more particularly of airplanes and other high speed vehicles equipped with turbine engines by compensating for the loss or removal of oil tank caps associated with the lubricating systems of the engines.